


Claude von Riegan Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Claude von Riegan x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	1. Fluffy Headcanons (Stressed Out F!Summoner)

\- he may have been summoned very recently, but he can tell that you’re stressed out. how could you not be, with so much on you to handle?

\- he’d seen what had happened to those with too much on their plate. despite how well they seemed to be handling it, they’d crumble and eventually break and he didn’t want that to happen to you

\- Claude started by taking as much off your plate as he could. if there was something he could handle himself, he’d do it. he got some help from the rest of the Order for the stuff that was too big for him to handle alone

\- things became easier for you and you picked up on the fact that Claude was taking over some of your work. you tried to get him to stop, stating that it was your responsibility alone, but he wouldn’t hear of it. if you insist on doing the work yourself, Claude will move to plan B

\- plan B consists of him looking after your health - if you aren’t going to do it, then somebody has to and he’s going to make sure you eat and take care of yourself

\- can and will flirt with you while he’s helping you. he can’t help it, you’re too cute when you’re flustered!

\- if you want to thank him once your work is done, you could always just go out to dinner with him…


	2. Comforting After a Hard Day Headcanons (F!Summoner)

\- things were just NOT going your way today. you’d spent way too many orbs trying to reunite heroes with their families, that last battle was a complete disaster, and you’d had to break up no less than three fights that morning alone between the Nohrians and the Hoshidans

\- you were exhausted and honestly, it was no surprise that Claude was worried about you

\- he found you hiding out in the gardens and he walked over to you, hands behind his back. “Rough day?”

\- you could barely suppress a groan. “The worst.”

\- “Then hopefully these’ll cheer you up.” he then showed you what was in his hands - a pouch of little sweet treats. “Had Mercedes help me bake them - I hope they’re to your lik-”

\- he was cut off because you hugged him suddenly, miraculously not dropping the treats as he hugged you back

\- the two of you wound up relaxing together in the gardens, sharing the treats and enjoying each other’s company. you found that the stress that had been building up all day seemed to melt away thanks to him


	3. Domestic Headcanons

\- peace time has finally arrived and Claude is determined to enjoy it with you

\- can and will trap you in bed with him in the mornings on your days off. you’re lucky if he lets you get up by noon, but you’re getting to cuddle with him so really it’s worth it

\- speaking of, cuddling! should be obvious but he looks for every excuse to hold you close. he’s a huge fan of PDA so get ready for lots of kisses in passing

\- hope you’re not afraid of heights because he loves to take you on flights on his wyvern. he can’t help but find the idea of whisking you off to some remote place to be super romantic

\- considering how much he loves food and feasts, it shouldn’t be a surprise that he loves cooking with you. just keep an eye on him - he’s been known to start a flour fight on more than one occasion…


	4. Assassination Attempt on His S/O By Someone He Trusts

\- when Nader ran to him in a panic, Claude wasn’t sure what to think. hearing your name, however, spurred him to action

\- it was supposed to just be a sparring match. Nader had challenged you, wanting to make sure you were worthy of being with Claude. there hadn’t been any intention of hurting you, but you wound up wounded due to an unknown assailant

\- Claude was quick to rush to your side. Marianne was tending to your wounds and explained that while you had been sparring with Nader, someone had snuck up behind you and stabbed you with a dagger

\- he was a wreck, honestly. he stayed with you while Nader and the others went to go hunt down whoever had attacked you, helping Marianne tending to your wounds. he stayed at your side, doting on you and, once you awakened, doing everything he could to make sure you were comfortable

\- he only left once, and that was to deal with the one who’d hurt you. Claude demanded information on who would want to hurt you, and thanks to his poison, he got it. those people were swiftly dealt with, and Claude returned to you as soon as possible. he wasn’t keen on leaving you alone while you recovered


End file.
